Till death do us part
by ichihime14526
Summary: They are finally together, they have a baby and are happily married. But a terrible accident happens, and they loose someone in there happy little family...We will always be together, till death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors ****notes**: Well I decided to to give writing FanFict a try. I have always loved reading the stories about Ichigo and Orihime having kids so I decided to give this a try. This is the first chapter in "Till death do us part" and I am really only planning on finishing the story if I get some good reviews on it. So if you like it, please leave a review or send me a message. So thanks for reading, and I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. OH! Also, be for warned, I am a terrible speller so ignore some of the errors.

* * *

><p>Everything was falling into place, they were finally together. Finally after years of admiring each other from afar they were together. It was on the same day that Ichigo and Orihime decided to tell the other how they felt. They found that they both shared the same feelings for each other, and it has been a fairy tail relationship for the both of them ever since. They soon got married, surrounded by all of there friends, family and Ichigo's deranged father. After they were happily wed, they had a baby. They had a baby girl with long, curly, orange locks named Masaki. This is where our story begins…..<p>

Little Masaki was finally turning one. Orihime could barely hold in her excitement, where as Ichigo was not looking forward to his little girl getting older. Orihime playfully skipped down the sidewalk with some more party decorations in hand. As she made her way home she couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the looks on the faces of the party store clerks when she asked for little blue alien decorations for her one year old daughter's birthday party. She eventually arrived at there small apartment and struggled to get the door open, the aliens were trying to escape from the small bag. She finally got the door open, only to find Ichigo and Masaki asleep on the couch. As she giggled under her breath she silently made her way to the kitchen to begin decorating. The little aliens really livened up the room; Orihime silently thought to herself, "Why don't we always have these up?" That thought jumped around her head along with many other ideas towards new decoration for there small apartment. She eventually got back to her task at hand, and as she was doing so she heard rustling coming from the living room. Slowly, a very groggy Ichigo made his way to the kitchen with still sleeping Masaki in his large muscular arms.

"Hey, how was the store?" Ichigo said in a slightly hushed tone.

"Oh it was amazing, the decorations were much easier to find than I thought they would be!" whispered an overly excited Orihime as she pointed out the small blue men.

"Well that's good." said Ichigo with one of his not so rare smiles spreading across his face. That smile soon disappeared when Ichigo felt his small daughter rustle awake in his arms. The smile soon returned after he saw that she awoke with an identical smile. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and handed her off to her mother. Orihime took her daughter around the small kitchen showing her the decorations that covered every inch of it. Ichigo and Orihime couldn't help but laugh when they saw the look of utter excitement cross little Masaki's face.

"Hime, when is everyone getting here?" Ichigo asked knowing that almost all of there friends from the soul society would be bursting threw there front door at anytime. It wasn't surprising to them that when Masaki was born, they wouldn't be her only family.

"They should be here in about 30 minuets, so we better go change the birthday girl into her new dress." Said Orihime as she smiled down at her little girl. They all then made there way to Masaki's room and changed her into her little pink dress. Soon Masaki was changed and ready to go,

"God you're so cute!" Yelled Ichigo as he lifted his little princess into the air. He spun her around a few times, and she giggled the entire time. The only thing stopping him was a small rap at the door. As Orihime's face lit up, Ichigo's turned to his usual hard expression. He knew that spiritual pressure anywhere, it was Rukia. Ichigo made his way down the hall with Masaki in hand to open the door for the eagerly awaiting soul reaper. He opened the door to invite her inside only to find that his daughter was no longer in his hands. What was left of Ichigo's good mood was now completely gone, there was a strong snap in his voice as he yelled,

"Dammit Rukia, give me back my kid!" He turned to face Rukia and found a devilish smile spreading across her face,

"Oh Ichigo, I just wanted to get my adorable little goddaughter away from her permanently pissed off father." Ichigo never liked the idea of making Rukia Masaki's godmother, but when Orihime gave him _that_ look he couldn't resist.

"Ugh, why you lit…" Ichigo was all but growling when he reached over to take Masaki from Rukia's arms. The minuet he got her back into his arms, he was a whole new person, and there was no anger, just like what happens when Orihime is in his arms. Finally when he was calmed down there was another knock on the door.

"Come i.." before he could even finish his sentence Renji, Rangiku, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Ikaku, and all of there other friends from the soul society and the world of the living barged threw there door. Once again Masaki was gone; she was now with her godfather, Renji. Ichigo would have run over to get her back if a pair of familiar arms hadn't rapped around him.

"It's ok Ichigo, she'll be fine, let them have there time with her. We will have her for the rest of our lives; we get to see her every second of every day. They only get to see her on special occasions like this." Orihime whispered this into Ichigo's ear with such kindness and concern; it calmed him down in seconds. Ichigo took in a few short breaths, ran his fingers threw his hair and turned to face his wife. He rapped his arms around her in the same way she did to him,

"Your right, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I just don't like it when she isn't in my arms. I just want to.."

"You just want to protect her I know, I want to do the same. But I highly doubt that Renji or Rukia are going to harm her in anyway." Orihime said this without a doubt in the world. But then she said under her breath,

"Sure there might be some mental scaring when they tell her stories about you when she is a teenager, but besides that.."

"What did you say?" Said Ichigo.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." It took all the will power she had inside her to not burst out laughing. She gently kissed him on the cheek and then ran into the kitchen to grab Masaki's cake. Ichigo then ran around there small apartment in a mad search for his daughter. He eventually found her in the arms of her aunt Yuzu. Ichigo went over and sat with his sister and daughter until Orihime called them for cake.

Orihime and Ichigo gave Maskai her cake, and everyone sang her happy birthday. Masaki was so distracted by the candles that she didn't even notice all her friends singing to her. Eventually Ichigo and Orihime blew out Maskai's candle and they began to cut the cake. After everyone ate there cake they let Masaki open her presents. There were stuffed animals, books, and clothes. But by far the present that surprised everyone the most was Ichigo's. It was a heart shaped silver locket, on the front there was Masaki's name engraved into the silver. When it was opened there was a picture of Ichigo and Orihime on the left, then a picture of Ichigo and Masaki on the right. Of course Masaki only cared about the fact that she could see herself in it, but it brought Orihime to tears.

"Ichigo…..it…it's so beautiful, where did you ever get an idea like that?" Orihime was trying to hold in her tears, but it really wasn't working.

"I just wanted her to have something that would make her feel like we were never far away. So even if we get separated, she will always have us close to her. We will always be together, till death do us part." When Ichigo said this the entire room went silent. All eyes were fixated on Ichigo.

"Whoa, that's deep." Said Renji.

"Way to ruin the moment Renji." Rukia all but hissed as she said it. Soon the room fell silent again as Masaki got up and attempted to walk towards Ichigo. After a few falls Masaki made it to her eagerly awaiting father. Ichigo picked her up and put the locket around her neck and kissed her on the forehead. Masaki nuzzled her head into Ichigo's chest and said her first word.

"Dada" Everyone in the room began to giggle as that one small word escaped Masaki's lips. While Ichigo let one of his large smiles spread across his face he glanced up at Orihime. Orihime gave up all hope of holding in her tears and just let them pour out of her. It was the perfect moment, until everyone felt something. It wasn't anything huge; it was just a normal hollow that was attracted by the accumulation of spiritual pressure in there home. Ichigo handed Masaki to Orihime as he followed Renji and Rukia outside. They got outside and found that there was nothing there, the hollows presence was gone. Even with that in mind Renji and Rukia changed into there soul form. Ichigo reached into his back pocket for his pass when he felt something plung into his chest. The hollow was not gone, it had merely hidden its spiritual pressure, and how could they not have known that? Ichigo turned around with the hollows hand still in his chest to find Orihime and Masaki. Orihime's eyes were filled with fear and Masaki was crying, Orihime soon snapped out of her trance and fumbled around for her hair pins. But it was too late, Rukia had managed to kill the hollow, but in his human form Ichigo could not handle to fatal blow inflicted by the hollow and he fell to the ground. Orihime rushed to his side and found him bloody and mangled, she wasn't even sure her powers could save him. She sent out her healing powers and did the only other thing she could think of, pray.

"Ichigo you can't leave me! I can't go on without you! Five lifetimes remember?" Orihime was sobbing now, but know matter what she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Hime, I love you…so…..so much." All Ichigo could manage was a whisper, it was hard enough to keep his eyes open.

"Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes! I'm going to save you! W..w..we are going to live for a long time, wweere going to be with Masaki forever and we will always be there for her." _Why isn't it working? _Orihime thought. In the background she could still hear Masaki crying, she turned to see Masaki trying to get out of Yuzu's arms. Orihime didn't want Masaki to see this; she didn't want her to see her father dying. Orihime tried to talk, but she was crying so much that she couldn't get a single word out. So all she did was jump into her healing shield with her dying husband. With what little strength he had left Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime.

Orihime began to feel water dripping on her neck, she turned around expecting it to be rain but found that Ichigo was crying. She gingerly wiped the tears off of his face, and as she began to pull her hand away Ichigo grasped her hand and held it close to his face. After that they just laid there, waiting for the inevitable. Ichigo wanted to tell her how sorry he was, to tell her that he loved just one more time, but all he managed to get out was,

"Goodbye Hime" Orihimes eyes flung open to find his closing. She was frozen with terror once again. _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO! _That was all she could think of at the moment. Finally she snapped out of it,

"ICHIGO! DON'T LEAVE ME! ICHIGO!" She was shaking him vigorously trying to wake him up, even though she knew that he was gone.

"NO…NO…PLEASE GOD NO!" There was no response, he was really gone.

"No…*sniff*….no…Ichigo…" After every word she took in a shaky breath, it soon began to hurt when ever she took in a breath. Within minuets it began to rain, and Orihime just kept crying. She kneeled down and laid her face in his still chest; she stayed there for what seemed like hours, but was really only minuets. Soon she felt someone nudge her side; she raised her head from his chest to find Masaki. Orihime grabbed Masaki and held her close; Masaki wiggled her way out of her firm grasp and made her way over to Ichigo. She began to poke he deceased father in the face,

"Dada? Dada? DADA!" Watching Masaki do this made Orihime begin to cry again, her daughter was going to grow up with out her father.

Orihime began to wonder; how was she going to do this without him? How was she going to go on without him?

Ichigo was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> To be honest when I was writing this, I started to cry. When I began to write it(with the intention of killing off Ichigo) I got so into him being an AMAZING dad that I almost couldn't do it. But if I did then this would be a very short story. So like I said in the first note, if you like it write a review or send me a message. Also even if you guys don't like it, I will probably still keep writing the story because I want to know what is going to happen :) So yup, thats just about it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:** Yes I know I updated fast! But like I said, I was so excited to see that i got a few reviews and all that jazz that i just had to keep writing! So I wrote this chapter and am currently working on the third chapter and it should be out VERY soon! So thank you for reading and also please read the other set of authors notes at the end of this chapter. So lastly once again i do not own Bleach, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Orihime was still crying over his still body, someone had finally come over and grabbed Masaki. She soon began to think clearly again, and the first thing she thought was <em>where is he? I should have seen him in his soul form by now right? <em>This was really the only thing she thought actually, and every time she thought this she began to cry harder. Every one in the small apartment was dead silent; they still couldn't believe he was gone. Finally Rukia broke the silence she tugged on Renji's shirt and he knelt down to see what she needed.

"Renji, shouldn't we have seen Ichigo by know? It's been over a half an hour and we should have seen him right away…..where could he be?"

"I don't know, he probably ran off so we wouldn't send him off to the soul society. We need to find him and explain the plan that the head caption set up for if something like this happened." With that Rukia and Renji made there way over to Orihime to tell her that they needed to leave.

"What? Yyyou can't leave me now! Please don't leave me!" Orihime began to cry even harder now, Rukia began to leave but stopped when she felt Orihime grab her leg.

"Please Rukia *sniff* please don't leave me." Rukia wanted to avoid this, avoid seeing her like this. She was covered in blood, in Ichigo's blood. If she wasn't planning on going out to find Ichigo she would have stayed with her.

"Orihime I…" Just then Renji broke her off at mid sentence.

"Orihime, we have to go report this to the soul society, we have to tell them….to tell them…" He didn't have to finish his sentence; Orihime knew exactly what they had to do.

"*sniff* O..Ok, please come back soon" Orihime then stood up and hugged both Rukia and Renji and sent them on there way. But before they left Rukia went over to Rangiku.

"Rangiku, would you watch Orihime and…um…"

"Yeah, I will…." Rangiku knelt down and whispered to Rukia, "Are you guys going to go find him?

"Yes we are. So get her all cleaned up, and take Ichigo somewhere." Rangiku nodded and then Rukia and Renji went off to search for Ichigo. They checked the park, his old house, Orihimes old apartment, and they even looked in the school. They had no luck what so ever, they couldn't even sense his spiritual pressure.

"Dammit! Where the hell is he?" Renji was infuriated; you could see the veins popping out of his neck.

"Renji calm down! Just think, if he isn't with Orihime or Masaki where could he….." _That's it!_ Rukia thought. She then ran off towards the place she knew he was. Renji soon caught up to her, he didn't ask questions he just followed her. They soon arrived at the grave yard where Ichigos mother's shrine was. Just as Rukia thought, there he was, lying on the base of his mother's grave, crying. Rukia and Renji were relieved to see that he was in his soul reaper form, for that was the only way that the head captions plan would be followed threw with. They slowly made there way over to him, and sat beside him.

"Ichigo I…" Rukia was about to say her well thought out speech about it not being over, she was going to explain the head captions plan.

"It's all over, it was finally going good. I had Hime, Masaki…..and now it's all over because I can't sense spiritual pressure!" Ichigo began to cry again, but soon stopped again when he realized he hadn't asked the most important question of all.

"*sniff* so….I guess your going to send to the soul society now…. I'm going to loose all my memories….. I'm going to have no idea who Hime is…..never going to know that I have a daughter." Ichigo turned and looked into Rukia's eyes, there was so much hurt in his eyes.

"Ichigo! Buck up! We came here to give you good news stupid!" Renji couldn't help himself; it just kind of slipped out.

"W…what?" Ichigo turned to Renji and saw no sense of lying in his eyes, so then he turned back to Rukia waiting for her to explain to him what Renji meant.

"Back when you brought down Aizen, the head caption decided that you were too good of an ally to loose. So he came up with this plan, a plan so that if something terrible would happen to you to the point where you would have to be sent to the soul society, you would be able to keep all of your memories and powers. Now head captain Yamamoto came up with the first part, but he died recently, and so…" Ichigo's wanted her to continue but the fact that the head captain was dead and she didn't tell him was a little surprising.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Ichigo yelled

"I was going to tell you today, but then I got preoccupied by my adorable god daughter! So as I was saying, so the head captains position was given to my old captain, Ukitake. So he added in these additions, you would be entered into the 13 court guard squads as either a lieutenant or a captain immediately, which ever position was open. Finally, the only down side to this would be that you will only be able to return to the world of the living for work purposes, or when ever you have time off." The life returned to his face within seconds. He was so happy he couldn't say a word.

"Are…are you serious?" He grabbed Rukia by the shoulders and began to shake her rapidly.

"Dead serious….no pun intended." Rukia couldn't remember the last time she saw him so happy, _maybe when he found out that Orihime was pregnant_ she thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Ichigo was crying again.

"Why are you crying now? You should be overwhelmed with joy!" Rukia yelled so loud that is actually scared Renji.

"That's just it Rukia! These are tears of joy; I'm not going to loose Hime, Masaki, and not to mention my powers! I'm going to get to be with my daughter and my wife!"

"Ok….well…. I hate to tell you this but; we need to go….right now." Renji really did hate being the barer of bad news.

"What? Why? I need to go see Hime!" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We need to get to the soul society and tell the head captain. Also we need to talk to the department of research and development about that hollow. That was no ordinary hollow, something inside it made it so the injuries it inflicted could not be healed by Orihime." Renji and Rukia needed to get Ichigo to the soul society, and they both hoped that would be enough to get him there.

"*sigh* Fine, lets go." Rukia then opened up the senkai gate and they went to the soul society. They arrived with in minuets and they then made there way to the head captain. They arrived at the squad one barracks and went to the head captain.

"Well Ichigo, I'm sure Miss Kuchiki and lieutenant Abari have informed you about our plans for you….so as part of the plan you will be able to keep your memories and powers, which obviously has already been established and taken care of. Next we must put you into a squad, as you know I am now the head captain, so that leaves my old position open. So you will become the captain of squad 13, you seem to have close ties to the squads lieutenant so this will work out well." Ukitake then winked at Rukia and she couldn't help but giggle. Ukitake turned back to Ichigo to see him beaming.

"Thank you so much Ukitake, so when will I start?"

"It will be right away, I will have Rukia show you your barracks and also show you how to open up a senki gate. Let me go get you your coat." Ukitake went off to get Ichigos caption coat and returned with a smile on his face. He then helped Ichigo put it on, and let him admire his new clothes. Ukitakes eyes then grew large,

"Ichigo! I almost forgot! As soon as you get settled you can go to the world of the living and explain everything to Orihime." Ichigos smile grew even larger, but his happiness was then interrupted by Renji.

"Head captain! The only reason Ichigo is standing here right now is because of a hollow that squad 12 created, a hollow that could inflict injuries that Orihime could not heal. Do you know anything about this?"

"Sadly yes I do, captain Kurostuchi has been tampering with the hollows lately. He was intrigued by Orihimes powers, and he wanted to see if he could make something that could not be affected by them. My guess is that he succeeded and it got loose; believe me when I say that I will be thoroughly looking into this." Ukitake changed from his upbeat self into a new serious head captain.

"Ok thanks you Ukitake, Rukia can we get going? I really need to get to Orihime." Ichigo all but begged her.

"Yeah we can, let's get going." With that Rukia, Ichigo and Renji made there way towards squad 13's barracks.

Rangiku finally got Orihime all cleaned up and in bed. It took hours to get Orihime to stop crying, everything reminded her of him. In fact the only way she was able to get her to sleep was when she gave Orihime one of Ichigos shirts. Rangiku left Orihime in her room sound asleep cuddling Ichigos shirt. Rangiku then made her way into Masaki's room. Little Masaki was sound asleep, but what was that in her hands? Rangiku leaned down to find that Masaki was clutching the locket Ichigo had given her. She then opened up Masaki's little hand and retrieved the locket, setting it on her dresser. Rangiku then checked on Orihime one more time and then made her way out of the small apartment. She hated to leave her, but she needed to get back to the soul society. She left the apartment so fast that she didn't even notice Ichigo land on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> Well there ya go! Chapter two! I knew that head captain yamamoto would never allow stuff like this so i decided to kill him off and replace him with ukitake! So I hope you liked it and please continue to read my story and please review! i love to read what you guys think about it :D So also, i'm sorry if i made some spelling mistakes. The third chapter will be out very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes:**_ Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been beyond busy lately. So I finally finished the third chapter, just so you know this chapter is about a page shorter then I would have liked it to be, and I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer than this one. So I hope you enjoy, and please remember I love to hear your feedback so please leave me a review/message with your thoughts of the chapter! Thanks for reading my story, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally got back to the world of the living; it may have only been a few hours since the incident happened and he had to go to the soul society, but it felt like days. Ichigo landed on the roof of there apartment and made his way towards the door. He quietly opened the door and tip toed his way down to Masaki's room. He opened up the door to her room and went over to her crib; he peered over the tall bars and found that Masaki was sleeping soundly. Ichigo wanted so badly to pick her up and hold her in his arms, but he knew that if he picked her up she would only cry from being awakened. Ichigo then brushed his hand over her soft cheek and turned to go find Orihime. He quietly made his way down to his room where Orihime was sleeping, he opened the door to find her sound asleep, but what was she holding? Ichigo made his way over to there bed and leaned down and found that she was holding one of his shirts.<p>

"Oh Hime." Ichigo whispered as he tried to take his shirt from his mourning wife, but as he tired to take it away Orihime held tightly to the shirt. So Ichigo just gave up, he walked over to the wall and set Zangetsu against it and climbed into bed with Orihime. He snuggled up to her and wrapped his long arms around her. He then thought to himself _I wonder how long it will take her to notice._ To be honest he really didn't care, all he cared about was that he was going to be able to be with her, and Masaki. While Ichigo was deep in thought he almost didn't notice a small hand grasp his own. He looked down to see if she had finally woken up, but only found that it was a reflex and she was still out cold. So he just got back into a comfortable position and waited for Hime to wake up. About an hour passed and she still showed no signs of waking up; Ichigo was getting anxious he wanted to talk to her, to hold her and get a genuine response. Just then outside he heard his very obnoxious neighbors running up and down the stairs screaming, normally this would have infuriated him, but just then he felt Orihime rustle in his arms.

"Ugh…I don't think I have ever hated neighbors, I guess there is a first for everyt….." Orihime quickly noticed the familiar sent, the strong arms wrapped around her torso, the fingers intertwined in hers. She quickly turned around and saw Ichigo.

"Ichi…Ichi….Ichigo!" She could barely get his name out because she was already crying; she flung herself at him and closed the space between them with a hot, much needed kiss. She soon pulled away and looked up at Ichigo who was modeling her favorite smile.

"How? H….h….h..how is this possible? Where were you? Wh….wh..why are you wearing a captains jacket?" That was all she could get out before she broke out crying again. So as she awaited her answers she nuzzled into Ichigos chest. Ichigo then began the story of how everything came to be, about the hollow, how he still has his memories and powers, and everything else.

"*sniff* I just can't believe it, I thought I had lost you forever" Orihime's grip around his waste tightened.

"That is exactly what I thought; I never imagined that the head captain would have plans for me after an incident like this, then for Ukitake to add everything else was more than we could have asked for." After that, Orihime snuggled deeper into Ichigos chest as he began to stroke her hair.

"Ichigo?" Orihime mumbled in a very concerned tone.

"Yes?" He could tell she was worried, but why?

"When do you have to leave?" The thought of him leaving after all of this was unbearable. She never wanted to be away from him, but she knew it was coming.

"I don't have to leave for at least a week. Rukia is taking care of the squad while I am away, also before I got here we were putting together my barracks and she all but covered it with Chappy the bunny. So I wouldn't be surprised if the entire grounds of the squad are covered with that god forsaken bunny." His soothing tone was replaced with his normal aggravated tone and his familiar scowl. Orihime couldn't help but giggle; she knew how much he hated Chappy.

"And may I ask what is so funny ?" He said this in a very sarcastic tone. Seeing her laugh made his entire mood change in a second. Orihime began to play along talking in the same sarcastic tone.

"Oh my, what ever do you mean ?" They both laughed about that; then they both realized that everything was going to be just fine. Finally they decided to get some sleep. So they snuggled into there warm bed and quickly went under, wrapped in each others arms.

/

_**The Next Morning:**_

As usual Orihime woke up before Ichigo, who was still out cold and snoring. She kissed him on the forehead and jumped out of bed to go check on Masaki. She opened the door and silently made her way to Masaki's room. She peered over the tall bars of Masaki's crib to find her still sound asleep, just like her father. Orihime left her daughters room and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge looking for eggs and wasabi, but all she found was left over birthday cake._ I guess the aliens like eggs and wasabi more than birthday cake._ She laughed quietly to herself and decided that breakfast would have to wait, some tea would have to do for now. She grabbed the tea pot and put it on the stove, as she stared off into distance she couldn't help but go over yesterday's events. Even though he was in there room, and she could see and feel him, she couldn't help but let a few stray tears dribble down her cheeks. She didn't even notice him walking over to her; his arms were already around her waste. He put his mouth up to her ear and began to whisper,

"You have no reason to be crying Hime, I am never going to make you go threw anything like that ever again. I promise." Ichigo quickly turned her around and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss, the only thing pulling them apart was the whistling of the tea pot. Orihime quickly took the pot off the stove and wrapped her arms around Ichigo once more, nuzzling her head in his strong chest.

"I'm going to hold you to that." They both quietly laughed and Ichigo lightly kissed her on the top of her head. Orihime then made them some tea and they then walked quietly over to there room. Ichigo opened the door (and Ichigo being forgetful forgot that he had set Zangetsu up against the wall behind the door.) and ran it straight into Zangetsu. With doing so Zangetsu quickly fell over onto the hard floor making a sound that could wake up the entire building. But Ichigo, Orihime and Masaki were the only beings in the building with a large amount of spiritual pressure, so it only awoke little Masaki. Almost immediately she began screaming, Orihime's motherly instincts kicked in and she attempted to go to her squealing daughter, but Ichigo's flash step was faster and he already had his hand on the knob to her door.

"I got this one Hime." He gave her a quick smile and opened the door to his daughter's room, and found that it was not his Zanpaktou that woke her up, but the captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi reaching down into her crib attempting wrap his long slender figures around her small body.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Authors notes:<strong>_ I know how much I hate cliff hangers, and I never wanted to write one like this, but this was just to perfect! So I promise I will not make you wait very long, it will be out soon and the next chapter will be much longer than this one. So once again thanks for reading my story and please leave me a review with your thoughts toward this chapter! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:** Well that took forever didn't it? I'm sorry for such a long wait I've just been lacking in the creativeness.. that's not even a word; oh whatever. Anyway, I never imagined that the story would go the way that it is going; you will understand more when you read the chapter. I wish this chapter was longer but when I wrote the last sentence it just seemed to fit. So anyway please review and let me know what you think!

As Always, i'm sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

><p>The familiar demented smile spread across the pale face of the captain of the 12th squad as he became aware of Ichigo watching him from the doorway,<p>

"Kurosaki, your daughter is very interesting." Mayuri quietly cackled to himself as he tried once more to grasp the young girl. Ichigo, enraged, quickly sent Mayuri flying threw the nearby wall.

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it? All I wanted to do was a little dissection; I would have been doing you a favor! Think about it, you wouldn't have had to deal with the annoying teenage years or all those 'changes'." Hearing this Ichigo quickly grasped Zangetsu and lunged towards the cringing captain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo's hollow mask quickly covered his face as he deliberately swung his sword at the unsuspecting lunatic. Almost as fast as he had arrived he had disappeared. The captain of the 12th squad was gone, out of sight, spiritual pressure vanished.

Ichigo dismissed his mask and returned back to what was left of his daughter's room and found Orihime, who was cradling Masaki, is her arms as she stifled a silent cry.

"He was here…he was in her room…in her room Ichigo. What are we going to do? He got into our house and we didn't notice! I lost you and got you back, but her. If we loose her we can't get her back!" Orihime let her sobs rip from her throat as she gave into the tears. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime and began to stroke her hair,

"I will not let anything happen to you, to either of you." Ichigo softly placed his finger under her chin making her look up into his dark brown eyes.

"You know that I will." Ichigo closed the short distance between them with a soft, passionate kiss. Orihime pulled back and looked up once again into his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Orihime's eyes filled with worry as she awaited a much needed answer. Ichigo gazed deeply into her grey eyes as he pondered this thought himself, but broke their eye contact to look down at his daughter for she was to staring at him with eyes filled with confusion. Ichigo then pulled out his soul pager and exclaimed,

"Were going to call Rukia."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo! Thank god, we really need to talk. We fou-"<em>

"_It will have to wait; I need you to get to the world of the living. Now." _Ichigo had pushed Rukia's matter to the back of his mind.

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_Just get here and I will explain when you are standing in what's left of Masaki's room."_

"…_On my way."_

With that, the line went dead. Ichigo closed his soul pager and returned it to his pocket.

"Why did you call Rukia?" Orihime asked with eyes filled with confusion.

"I called her so that when I leave to go take care of Mayuri, you won't be alone." Ichigo's familiar scowl spread across his face as he stared into Orihime's eyes.

"Ichigo, you can't just 'take care' of him! Think about what could happen if you were to do that! You would loose your captain position; Zangetsu would probably be broken in half and…and…" Orihime could feel the tears begin to pour out her eyes,

"You would have to stay, in the soul society! I would never see you again; we would never see you again. I…I just got you back, and I don't want to loose you!" Once again, Orihime let the sobs break free as she nuzzled into his chest. Ichigo wrapped his strong arms around his sobbing wife.

" Shh…shh.. Ok. I won't do anything rash. I will simply go to the soul society and tell the head captain about what has happened. Ok?" Ichigo erased the scowl from his face as he looked deeply into Orihime's eyes. Ichigo wiped the last few stray tears away from under her eyes and pulled her in close, trying hard not to crush little Masaki in the process. With her little arms Masaki managed to make her way out of her father's tight hug.

"Daddy stay?" Trying to get Ichigo to stay Masaki shone one of her brightest smiles towards her father.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy has to go back and talk to uncle Ukitake." Masaki's large smile was wiped clean off her face after hearing this answer.

"Daddy will be back soon honey-" Orihime turned and looked up into Ichigo's eyes once again "- believe me, he will." Orihime rose up and began to whisper into his ear, "That way when you get home you can get a true 'homecoming' present." Ichigo blushed and ruffled his bright orange hair.

"See, there you go. I will be home before you know it; and besides. While I'm gone you will have aunt Rukia to play with." With that said a familiar spiritual pressure entered what was left of the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Rukia just stood in the doorway staring at the strangely calm group. Ichigo rose up and explained everything to Rukia; but to his surprise she did not seem fazed by these occurrences.

"Rukia…what aren't you telling me…" The scowl returned to his face as her awaited an answer.

"Ichigo, when you left Renji, head captain Ukitake and I went to look for Mayuri and when we got to the department of research and development we didn't find him. We found something else," Rukia took in a large breath and began to explain all that was uncovered. "We found a large group of hollows being held in captivity. These hollows were exactly the same as the one that killed you; we obviously disposed of them but that wasn't it." With that said Rukia turned away from Ichigo and left the room; when she returned seconds later she was not alone. Renji entered the room with Rukia tailing close behind him; obviously trying to hide something.

"Ichigo, Orihime. *sigh* we really don't know how to tell you this-" Renji facial expression was a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Were not even sure how this is possible, we all should have known about this. Especially the two of you," Renji was obviously trying to avoid telling them about their findings.

"Renji, what did you find?" Orihime was slowly beginning to notice the faint spiritual pressure coming from the corner of the room where Rukia and Renji were standing. Orihime turned to Ichigo and could tell that he felt it to. Noticing that Renji couldn't bear to tell them she simply walked around Renji bringing the small body in her arms into the light.

"Ichigo, Orihime, when we went to the department or research and development we didn't just find the hollows…we also…*sigh* we also found your son; Masaki's twin brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> So...are your minds blown? Ok...ok...ok I know your probably thinking, "there is no way to be pregnant and not know that you were having twins!" Well there have been very few cases of this occurring but it has happened. Don't worry all next chapter will consist of a 'flashback' of sorts explaining how Ichigo and Orihime never knew about their son. I hope you liked it because like I said I never imagined that there would be another child it kind of just came to me. SO please let me know what you think of this chapter and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes**: Hehehe so yeah, I know I took a REALLY long time to get this out and I'm sorry for that, but hey this chapter is pretty long(well from my perspective it is anyway) so I hope that makes up for it . This chapter should answer most of your questions…I hope…. Also there is going to be one BIG flashback in the beginning so I'll make it obvious when we get back to the present…..so yeah.

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_**Flashback**__* _

"I really don't see why I have to come all the way to the soul society for a check-up with Unohana….really; I don't understand why I can't just go see your dad. I'm perfectly fine with that!" whispered a very pregnant Orihime.

"Because Unohana doesn't harass me every time we go and see her about 'knocking up this perfect little princess'." Ichigo said this while bringing out his familiar scowl. He turned towards Orihime and found her giggling. "And might I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh..nothing." She smiled and continued waddling like a penguin towards the fourth division's barracks. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Of course as I am, but I have to admit I am a bit worried. Unohana said you might need to get a c-section and the baby should be coming anytime now…right?" Ichigo asked as he caught up to Orihime. She looked down at her protruding stomach and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh god! Sorry I know you hate talking about that bu…what's wrong?" Orihime had an expression of shear terror spreading across her face. "Orihime, what's wrong?" Orihime's eyes shut as she slowly began to fall to the floor clutching her stomach. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo caught her before she was able to hit the floor and with her in his arms he ran as fast as he could towards the fourth division's barracks. "UNOHANA!" the captain of the fourth division ran out of the building followed by her lieutenant and many other soul reapers pulling a stretcher.

"We felt her spiritual pressure fluctuate. Ichigo, what happened?" Unohana demanded.

"I don't know! We were talking one second and the next she was falling!" As Ichigo explained the soul reapers took Orihime and put her on the stretcher. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"We need to get her inside; we need to get the baby out!" With that Unohana turned towards the doors and followed the others inside. Ichigo followed close behind the others trying to make out what they were saying with no luck.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo demanded.

"I don't know! Hanataro! Keep him out here; he doesn't need to see this." Unohana, the other soul reapers and Orihime then went into the depths of the barracks and were soon out of sight.

"Hanataro, move!" Ichigo yelled, but Hanataro stood his ground.

"Ichigo, you don't want to see this! Please just stay here, Orihime is in good hands and you know that!" Hanataro stood there waiting for a response, he was expecting Ichigo to throw him out of the way and go charging into the room, but he didn't. Ichigo turned around and sat on the floor.

"Okay."

_*end of flashback*_

"But, Unohana and Isane were with her the entire time…How could this have happened?!" Ichigo could barely speak; Orihime couldn't move. All they could do was stare into their dying son's eyes. Rukia slowly began to walk the young boy over to his parents.

"Do you want to hold him? He—he doesn't have much time left.." The tears began to well up in Rukia's eyes as she handed the boy to Orihime. Orihime carefully cradled her dying child and turned to Ichigo.

"Do—do you feel that?" Orihime could barely get the words out; all she could manage was a whisper.

"Feel wha…His spiritual pressure…" Ichigo looked up to Orihime "What is that?"

"We think that's why captain Kurotsuchi took him in the first place." Both Ichigo and Orihime turned to Renji and found him holding Rukia.

"What do you mean Renji?" Ichigo asked

"Don't you feel it? He has spiritual pressure similar to Orihime's, and Masaki has spiritual pressure similar to you Ichigo. We believe and that he wanted to make a hollow that would inflict wounds that Orihime would not be able to heal, he somehow knew that you were having twins and got to your son before anyone else could. By getting a hold of him, captain Kurotsuchi was able to manipulate the little guys spiritual pressure and use it for the hollows.." Renji looked into the young child's eyes and he could see that the child only had moments left.

"That still doesn't explain how Kurotsuchi got a hold of him in the first place!" Ichigo was yelling at the top of his lungs. "How the hell did it happen?!"

"I think we can give you the answer you are looking for Ichigo." Ichigo turned away from Renji and found Unohana and the lieutenant of the 12th squad walking into the already cramped room.

"Unohana…what happened when I was unconscious?" Orihime whispered.

*_**Flashback***_

"Quickly, get Orihime prepped for surgery. We don't have much time!" Unohana needed rush to get her self ready, but as she turned to go get ready Hanataro ran into the room.

"Hanataro, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching Ichigo!" Unohana screamed at the top of her lungs, she knew how determined Ichigo could get.

"Believe me, he isn't going anywhere. But that's beside the point, some hollows made their way into the seretei. There are multiple casualties, they need you right now captain!" Unohana could tell that Hanataro was serious, because she knew that it had to be serious or else he wouldn't go any where near the operating room when a surgery was underway.

"Send the rest of the squad to the area most affected by the hollows; I really need to st…"

"Captain Unohana, head captain Yamamoto has been seriously hurt. They need _you_ ma'am." Hanataro knew that the captain would rather stay with Orihime, but this was the head captain, and in the seretei's eyes, he was more important.

"*sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Lieutenant."

"Yes captain?"

"Can you handle this?"

"Of course, I'll have Orihime and the baby happy and healthy by the time you get back." With that, Unohana ran out the door with Hanataro towards the injured soul reapers and the head captain.

"Ok, lets…." Once again the door opened and this time, it was captain Kurotsuchi and the lieutenant, Nemu.

"Hello lieutenant. We heard that the captain had to be pulled away to help with the freak hollow attack. So, we thought that you might be in need of some assistance." As Kurotsuchi said this, a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Thank you for the offer captain, but I think we'll be ok." Isane answered as she turned towards Orihime. But, as she did Nemu ran over to the other squad members and knocked them out, and while Isane was distracted captain Kurotsuchi stuck a syringe into her neck and injected her with a clear liquid,

"Oh, but I do not believe you have a choice in the matter." Said Kurotsuchi. Isane was struggling to keep her eyes open but she remained conscious long enough to hear Nemu say,

"Do not worry Isane, no harm will come to Orihime or one of the children."

"Nemu, you insolent girl, get over here and help me. We only have a few minutes before the lieutenant wakes up." Nemu turned away from the sleeping lieutenant and went to help her master.

"Now, if I'm correct, then one of the children should have similar abilities as to their mother and one to their father. The only question is, which one is it?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"But how will you be able to tell master?" replied Nemu in her usual flat tone. Kurotsuchi didn't answer her question, he merely began cutting away at Orihime's lower stomach heading towards the babies. Kurotsuchi's face lit up as he got to the first child.

"Ah, he we are. The first child is a girl, but sadly she has similar spiritual pressure to her fathers. That means…" Kurotsuchi handed the girl to Nemu and he then carefully removed the last child from Orihime and the sinister smile returned to his face. "Well hello there young man, you are exactly what I'm looking for. Nemu!"

"Yes master?"

"Clean up the children and leave the girl, but don't let the boy out of your sight!"

"Yes master." Nemu quickly cleaned up the children as the captain closed up Orihime. She placed the girl in the bed next to Orihime, grabbed the boy and then the three of them vanished.

*_**End of flashback***_

"Isane and the other squad members woke up after that and were standing right in front of Orihime, they remembered the surgery perfectly. As if none of incidents involving captain Kurotsuchi never happened." Unohana became quiet; she knew that they all knew what happened after that. Nemu replied in her flat, drone like tone.

"My master did many experiments on the boy in order to completely understand his strange spiritual pressure. The experiments should have killed him, but his spiritual pressure has sustained him until now. He will pass soon." Ichigo was furious, _how could she not care at all_? He thought. Orihime had not removed her eyes from her dying son's big brown eyes through out the story of how he was taken from her. How this little boy was ripped away from what could have been a long and happy life with a loving family. All at once all eyes were on the young child; they could all feel his spiritual pressure slipping away.

"Mommy loves you sweetie, mommy loves you so much." Orihime was trying to fight back her tears and she could barley talk. "Ichigo, we need to give him a name, he can't leave this life without one." Ichigo was beginning to cry himself as he turned from Orihime to his dying son.

"H-how about Kaito? We always said that if we had a boy we would name him Kaito." Whispered Ichigo as a tear trickled down his cheek and landed on Kaito's face.

"Kaito, Kaito Kurosaki. I'd almost forgotten. *Sniff* Hi Kaito, I'm your mommy, Orihime; this is your daddy, Ichigo, and this is your twin sister, Masaki. It's nice to finally meet you, we love you so much sweetie and who knows maybe…maybe.." Orihime couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, it just hurt too much. Kaito's big eyes slowly began to close and his spiritual pressure began to dissipate even faster.

"No! Not yet….Not yet!" Orihime screamed as Kaito finally closed his eyes. Orihime nuzzled herself into Ichigo's chest with their dead son in her arms. Just as everything was finally falling into place, everything was falling apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>Well, there you go. I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope this made up for the long wait and cliffhanger in the last chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last one, but I'm not sure just yet. I'll know once I actually start writing it.

I know I might not be the best writer in the world, but I really like writing stories like this I love it even more that you guys actually like them! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter!

Thanks so much :D


End file.
